


Father by Accident

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love by Error [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Powerful Conglomerate, Father by Accident, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Routine Checkup Gone Completely Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kyungsoo went to the doctor for a miracle...Kai went in for his regular check up...and now they have a surprise of a problem between them...





	1. -1- The Donor -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive any mistakes in this story. I haven't edited anything yet.
> 
> Please don't confuse the plotline of this story with the show Jane the Virgin. It has nothing to do with that show.
> 
> For one Kyungsoo is trying to become pregnant and two Kai went in for a routine check up in which one of the tests required the use of his sperm.
> 
> Yes, Kyungsoo is a virgin in this story but that's only because a lot of Harlequin romances in which this story is slightly based from, the main ladies are virgins.

The silence of the clinic, Do Kyungsoo sat inside of, filled his empty stomach with an ache of eeriness. Something wasn't right. He could feel it down to the very tips of his toes.

He had the immense feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. You see, Kyungsoo wants to become a parent but he didn't want the connections of a committed relationship to become one. He had seen relationships fail and homes broken by infidelity and refused to be a part one of those completely destroyed families.

That was the exact reason he was now seated inside the best fertility clinic he could afford on a writer's salary inside of the hospital. This was his followup appointment. The first having been almost a month ago. Since the actual procedure had occurred.

"Mr. Do?" a nurse called his name knocking him away from his negative thoughts. The nurse stood over him with a clipboard held in her hand, her eyes fixated on the sheet of paper holding patients' appointment dates on it.

"Y-yes?" Kyungsoo answered a little shakingly. He wondered if his doctor held bad news for him. He was almost too frightened to even find out.

"Dr. Cho will see you now. Please follow me." the nurse said starting to strut off without him. Kyungsoo got up from his chair following behind her as she led him to Dr. Cho's private office. They entered Dr. Cho's office, the nurse entering the room first to hand the doctor a slip of paper before leaving the room.

"Please take a seat Kyungsoo, we have much to discuss due to a recent development with your case." Dr. Cho said placing the slip of paper down upon her desk.

"Recent development with my case? Is something wrong with me Dr. Cho?" Kyungsoo said wondering what made his doctor so worried all of a sudden.

"Helen, call me Helen, Kyungsoo." she sighed leaning back against her chair. She was wary of the situation. This had never happened under her watch before.

"You are stalling Dr- Helen. What is going on?" he hissed beneath his breath to her. He hated not knowing the facts of his situation. He needed to know where things could be mended before chaos ensued.

"You remember the sperm donor we'd settled upon?" she began eyeing Kyungsoo's reaction carefully.

"Yes, of course I do. There wasn't much potential donors to choose from, as I recall." he squeaked out with nervousness steadily building up inside him.

"Well as it seems, one of our nurses gave me the wrong sperm to use during your procedure." she continued to explain the situation to the confused boy.

"WHAT! You mean I'm not inseminated by the donor I'd specifically chosen for the creation of my child!" he shouted standing up. How could they handle his procedure so carelessly? He was appalled!

"I'm sorry-" she said trying to apologize but Kyungsoo was way past that. He was furious! What was he supposed to do if he didn't conceive- if he hasn't conceived?

The whole process of finding the right donor for him had gone completely to waste thanks to the incompetence of Dr. Helen Cho and her stupid mindless nurse. He was so mad that he wanted to cry but he held himself together in order to keep his mind clear for anything else she had to tell him about his situation.

"Am I pregnant right now?" he asked sitting back down to calm his nerves down.

"After testing your blood I can honestly say that you are." she gave him a slight smile.

"Who is the donor?" he questioned her sighing with relief. He was happy that the sperm took root inside of him and that he was now very much pregnant.

"That is another problem." she sighed once again catching Kyungsoo's attention to her choice of words.

"Why?" he simply inquired getting upset at the fact that she was stalling again.

"He was not a donor. His sperm was only to be tested like it is during all of his routine physicals." she clarified more on his donor's problem with the situation.

"Who is the father of my unborn child." he scowled out. He felt that he deserved to know after their clinic's really big screw up.

"The thing about that specifically is that he asked me not to tell you. He wants to see you in person himself. Please don't worry, he's not married or in any sort of relationship. So you should be fine on that front." she said stating what had been previously said to her.

"He must be a pretty influential man in order for you to keep his identity from me. Tell you what, since you have completed your job correctly, I won't sue your hospital or file a complaint with the medical broad. I will simply give you the chance to make this situation right by allowing you to stay my doctor throughout my pregnancy. If you do that correctly, I'll keep my word." he smiled getting up from his seat once more glaring down at her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked shocked by the outcome of their appointment. First, the wrong donor decided not sue and now her pregnant patient decided on the same thing. She lightly smiled. Those two were so much alike in some ways. She knew that somehow they could manage their current situation properly on their own once they got together.

"You helped me conceive. Good day to you... Helen." Kyungsoo grinned leaving her office. He went home taking the bus this time to think things through.

He was pregnant and he was fine with that. That had been the plan afterall but his donor was not a donor at all. He started to become afraid of the future laid out ahead of him. What was he to do if the father wanted to end his pregnancy or take his child away from him? He couldn't live with himself if that ever happened. He just couldn't!

The bus arrived to his bus stop breaking him away from his troubling thoughts. He got off walking the small distance to his home never noticing the sound of tires screeching behind him until he glanced back.

Kyungsoo stood outside of his apartment with bewilderment filling his pretty brown orbs. A sleak black range rover had pulled up in his drive way. The driver got out of the car to open the back door for his boss.

A tan-skinned man dressed in very expensive clothing calmly got out of the vehicle. He took off the shades he was wearing glancing in Kyungsoo's direct line of sight. And with a sigh that sounded so depressing to Kyungsoo's own ears, he spoke,

"My name is Kim Jongin and I'm the father of your unborn child."


	2. -2- The Situation -2-

Kim Jongin sat back against the sofa inside of Do Kyungsoo, the mother or daddy of his unborn child's apartment. He was there to talk about their plans on dealing with the current situation that had been dealt to them. He'd had a busy day already but he found time out of his schedule to see Dr. Helen Cho who had debriefed him on the situation at her clinic. Was he happy to find out what the incompetence of her staff had caused? No. He was well beyond pissed off by this point.

He watched as the latter moved around the kitchen preparing some tea for them. His eyes glared around the small apartment. He did not like the set up of the space. Most of the rooms merged together to form one small stronghold. It was not at all a place for his unborn child to be decently raised in his honest opinion.

Kyungsoo smoothly came from the kitchen with a tray holding their tea and pastries upon it in his grasp. He sat it down upon the coffee table taking his seat in front of him on another sofa in the small living room. He began fixing the tea for Jongin placing it in front of him with a piece of pastry on a plate touching nothing for himself.

"What do you suppose we do about our current situation? To tell you the truth, I'm not going to just give my child up so easily without a fight." Kyungsoo asked him letting him know that if he chose to fight him over his child, he would not back down. Pregnancy or not.

"Our child, Kyungsoo. Quite frankly, I wasn't going to try and take our child away from you. A child needs its mother after all." Jongin corrected him solemnly remembering his own father's motherless childhood. He didn't want that for his own child or for anyone else's children for that matter.

"Then why are you here?" Kyungsoo inquired with eyebows raised not really understanding Jongin's presence at his home anymore.

"I'm here for you. What kind of man would I be if I don't support my own family?" Jongin stated claiming kyungsoo and their unborn child as his family like it was the most simplest thing in the entire world for him to do.

"Family? I'm not your family, Jongin." Kyungsoo sighed feeling his heart beating erratically inside of his chest just at the mention of the word family. You see, he'd never really had a family before seeing as both of his parents died when he was just a baby.

"Yet you can call upon me so easily." Jongin retorted back to him, a sly smile playing against his perfect set of lips. Kyungsoo blushed at the sight peeling his eyes away from the other's to glance at the coffee table with butterflies softly sworming inside of his stomach.

"That still doesn't make us a family." Kyungsoo sneered locking his gaze with Jongin's once more for the sake of his child.

"Let's just get down to business, Kyungsoo. I'm going to help you raise our child whether you want my help or not. It's my duty- my family's honor, and our child's birthright. Considering the fact that this baby will be my first born." Jongin said with a smiled on his lips clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Don't make me laugh. How are you going to deal with my hormones being out of whack? Especially when my sexual drive acts out?" Kyungsoo laughed with the shake of his head. He thought that the man was playing with him. Trying to see how far Kyungsoo would take his bait. Well Kyungsoo was smarter than that. He was not going to fall for anything he says so easily like that. First born or not. Who was he kidding?

"I can hold my own when in business meetings with men twice my age. Dealing with you will be no problem for me. As for your increased sexual drive, I'll handle that with utmost care and precision. Trust me when I say that your birth canal will be perfectly clear for pushing." Jongin simlpy replied loving how beautifully appalled the other looked whilst staring back at him. Kyungsoo blushed a bright red at how open the other was about having rhetorical sex with him.

"You do realize that I'm having a c-section, don't you? I won't be pushing anything from out of my body." Kyungsoo laughed hoping the other was joking about wanting him to actually deliver their baby during his labor session.

"I expect you to partake in a natural birthing regimen, Kyungsoo." Jongin retorted serious about what he had already said. He didn't understand why Kyungsoo wouldn't bend to his will. It was simple really. All he had to do was deliver their child like any mother would. What was so wrong with that? He just didn't get it.

"What! Are you crazy? I'd be in pain for hours of my labor! I'm not doing that! I've already planned everything out with Dr. Cho's help." Kyungsoo snapped glaring at the father of his child. He was in shock, then anger built up inside of him. How dare he come out of nowhere to try and command him to his will!

"I'm sorry, but what I say goes, and as for you still seeing that incompetent doctor, you won't. I have someone better than Dr. Cho to be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy. No questions asked. Now grab everything that you deem important to you." Jongin said standing up from the sofa. He walked over to the front door glancing back at Kyungsoo who was still seated with a stunned expression upon his face.

"Why?" was all Kyungsoo could ask still feeling bewildered at what Jongin had just said to him. Or more like commanded of him. He didn't know what else to say, so he didn't bother to say anything further.

Jongin gave him a perfect lop-sided grin before choosing to speak, "You are moving in with me."

"What! I'm not living with you! Are you insane! You're a complete stranger!" Kyungsoo snarled glaring at the latter like he had actually completely lost his mind. Which he thinks he has!

"Yes, a stranger that you are happening to be having a baby with. Remember? Since you don't seem to need anything right now, I'll send someone to get what you need tomorrow." Jongin said elaborating more on him moving with in him, a smirk ghosting upon his lips as he does.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kyungsoo shouted at him standing up with a scoff. He was not moving in with someone he didn't even know until today. Sure he had went to a doctor to let them put a stranger's sperm inside of him in order for him to conceive his own child without a partner but that situation was completely different. Moving in with a stranger just because he was the father of your unborn child was a totally different situation altogether. Wasn't it?

"Don't argue with me on this Kyungsoo. I've already called your landlord and broke the lease. You have nowhere else to go." Jongin inwardly sighed walking towards the latter.

"You sick bastard. I will get you back for this one day." Kyungsoo hissed backing away as Jongin got closer to him.

"Yeah, sure. Only if you don't ever fall in love with me." Jongin laughed with a smiled reaching through his perfect brown eyes.

"As if I'd ever fall for you." Kyungsoo said nervously trying to gulp air down in to his restricting lungs when Jongin finally closed in the distance between their bodies. He peered up at him fighting so hard inside of himself to not fall in to the alluring mist that is Jongin's gorgeous brown orbs.

He felt as Jongin grabbed him by his lithe little waist pressing his body against his before speaking,

"We will see about that because I'm telling you Kyungsoo, I'm hard to resist."


	3. -3- The Depression -3-

Jongin sat inside his office looking over paperwork pertaining to his company. He was tired. He was weary. Especially after the long night he had forcing the mother of his unborn child to move in with him. The latter had put up a hard fight but in the end he'd gotten what he wanted.

He could only imagine what the other was currently doing at his home- their home right now. He smiled, he had a feeling that Kyungsoo was seething with anger at the moment at him. Not that he minded. For the simple fact that anything he decided they would do during Kyungsoo's pregnancy would continue to upset the other.

Tonight he made up his mind to start seducing the other so that he'd have total control over him- everything without question. Yes, he knew that it was playing dirty but a man has to do what a man has got to do in order to take care of his family. Doesn't he?

A knock sounding on his office door had taken him away from his busy thoughts. He whispered a loud 'come in' and the door slowly began to open. A now very familiar head popped through the cracked door peaking inside of his office.

"Kyungsoo what are you doing here? You should be at home resting!" he exclaimed at the sight of the latter as Kyungsoo graciously made his way in to the office.

"Oh, calm down Jongin. I'm not about to pop at any second. I'm not some fragile little doll... just yet..." Kyungsoo glared at him walking up to his desk to take a seat in one of the chairs in his office.

"Even so, your pregnancy will be different from the norm seeing as you are a male with the carrier gene. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you both hurt." he sighed leaning back against his chair warily.

"Don't worry, Jongin. I will be just fine." Kyungsoo smiled elevating some of his apprehensiveness from his mind.

"You don't know that-" he started but the other cut him off with a cute sigh.

"Stop with the angst already. I'm hungry for some Chinese food." Kyungsoo pouted sighing just as his stomach grambled gathering Jongin's attention to that. He had not eaten since breakfast.

"Why didn't you order some at home?" he asked rubbing his hand along his jaw. It was almost lunch time. Why hadn't he eaten something yet? Was he insane? Didn't he realize that the first few months of his pregnancy was the most risky of all pregnancies? As well as the last few months.

"I don't want to eat alone. It's boring. As much as I hate to admit it, your presence has started to grow on me. A little bit." Kyungsoo scoffed with a smile admitting some of the admiration he now has for the other.

"Okay then, order what you would like to eat while I take care of a few things with my secretary." he said agreeing to what the other desired without further questioning.

"No Jongin. I want to go to the Dragon Palace. NOW!" Kyungsoo scowled out, an upset pout ghosting his lips.

"Why do you want to go to a sleazy buffet like that place?" he grimaced at the location the latter desired to eat at. Of course being Kim Jongin, he'd never ate at anything less than five star quality or where the rich and famous dwelled. It was just something that came with the Kim family name. He just couldn't grasp why Kyungsoo would want to go to somewhere like that lacking in those very qualities.

"For one, it's not sleazy. Two, they have great tasting food, and I love their fruit bar. A lot!" Kyungsoo hissed defending one of his favorite food establishments to attend when he didn't feel like cooking himself anything to eat.

"Fine. Let me just run through a few things with my secretary then we can go to the 'not sleazy' Dragon Palace." Jongin said giving in to what the other wanted. It wasn't like he'd actually have to eat food from the place. Right?

"Yay! Thank you so much Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo beamed with excitement happy at just the idea of going to the establishment that he'd chosen.

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo's cute reaction to getting that of which he desired from him. He watched as the latter left his office space mumbling something about his throat being dry and needing some fresh water to drink. He pressed the call button for his secretary ordering her to enter his office for a quick discussion on his future plans for over the next few weeks.

Kyungsoo found the coed restrooms heading inside one to refresh himself before Jongin took him out to eat. He glanced at himself in the mirrors lining the wall just as some women that worked inside the company stepped inside the bathroom. They stood beside him already knowing who he was from their boss's big announcement earlier that week.

The announcement where he was introduced to the company but Jongin had yet to make clear of what his intentions of their relationship status was to be other than them being parents to the child growing inside of him. He was only just finding out that he did not want to simply be the Carrier of the man's unborn child. No, he desired more recognition than that in the other man's eyes.

They laughed speaking in slightly accented English about how he was just probably a one night stand gone wrong. Or how much of a money hungry leech he secretly was. They had no clue that Kyungsoo knew perfect English.

He felt like he would cry at the distaste of their cruel words but he keep his tears from falling down his cheeks. He wondered if he'd ever be accepted by the people in Jongin's life now surrounding his own. He gave off a depressing sigh as he watched the women leave the confines of the restroom after handling their business swiftly and without much of a mess other than destroying his tender feelings.

Sniffling, he washed his face to try and hide the fact that he'd been crying from the other knowing that he'd ask him questions if he ever saw his face. Gathering himself about him, he left the restroom heading towards the office's outside lounge or waiting area. He sat down upon the sofa losing himself in his racing thoughts. He felt more like an emotional girl than a young adult male that can birth his own children at that moment.

He pondered how long Jongin would put up with him before sending them away with a nice paycheck and no contact until their child reached the age of an adult. He whimpered at that thought immersing himself deeper in his dark depressing thoughts. He supposed that if he hadn't had to use the toiletries that his hormones wouldn't have allowed him to be so depressed about something that was clearly unavoidable.

Their circumstance was to be questioned and he knew that he'd be judged accordingly but it still didn't stop his heart from aching inside of his chest. He almost had the mind to tell Jongin that he was leaving to take care of their child on his own but he knew better. This baby was the other's first born child. He knew clearly walking away with their child was highly unthinkable. Jongin would probably tie him up to his bed for the rest of his pregnancy to keep him- their child by his side.

Kyungsoo blushed as the naughty thoughts of being tied up and manhandled by the latter filled his once perfectly innocent mind. Hormones. Yes, he blamed his hormones for such weird sexual thoughts. Gosh, how was he going to make it out alive living with a handsome sex god like Kim Jongin?

"Soo, are you ready?" Jongin's pristine voice cut like a sharp knife through Kyungsoo's thoughts catching his attention.

"Y-yeah. Jongin?" Kyungsoo sputtered out blushing beat red at the nickname the other had governed him.

"Hmm?" Jongin hummed in acknowledgement to the calling of his name.

"Can you just take me home? I'm starting to feel a little nauseous, if you don't mind?" Kyungsoo lied tongue almost getting caught in his throat.

Truth was, those cruel women had made him completely lose his appetite to eat anything. Even for the Chinese food he'd sassed so hard for. He sighed inwardly upset with himself for being so emotional over words but when he gazed at Jongin again, he felt his lips slip in to a small smile.

Jongin, with a handsomely charming grin replied, "Okay, let's get you home then."


	4. -4- The Kiss -4-

For the past few days, Jongin could tell that something was up with Kyungsoo. Considering the fact that Kyungsoo refused to ever leave the safety of their home. He only chose to do so when his doctor appointments came up. Afterwards when they were all over he'd rush Jongin to take him back home so that he can go back in to his bedroom to sappily mope some more.

Jongin felt like he was beginning to lose his self-control. He was becoming distressed more and more everyday from work, and now adding the strange behavior of the pregnant male. It was all so tiring however he wasn't the type of person to lose his patience with others. He sighed sitting down upon the sofa inside of their huge living room. He rubbed his neck in slow circles with his hand. It had been aching him all day.

"Jongin?" the beautiful pregnant male called out to him. The latter jumped to his feet causing a moan of pain to slip from out of his mouth. He did not want to alarm the other to his pain but now it was too late.

Kyungsoo rushed to his side helping him sit back down before he disappeared in to the kitchen. Jongin warily rubbed the side of his face in anguish. This week had simply not been his week and he wasn't going to fight that statement.

Kyungsoo came back from the kitchen with a heating pad in hand. He made his way over to the older male placing the heating pad down upon the coffee table. He reached over to Jongin carefully helping him out of his suit jacket making sure that he didn't cause the latter anymore unwanted pain.

Kyungsoo moved away allowing Jongin to remove his own shirt. He blushed gazing in the other direction. He was apparently too innocent to see another human being take off their clothes in front of him. Jongin chuckled at this gaining Kyungsoo's attention back on to him. Kyungsoo was stuck in awe blushing a light pink whilst gazing at the elder in nothing but the black wifebeater he had worn beneath his shirt.

"Uh, Kyungsoo, are you alright?" Jongin asked taking his attention from off his pained neck for a bit, mind concentrated on the younger male. Kyungsoo peered down at him in shock startled by the questiom he had asked him. He didn't know what to say to that because he was not feeling emotionally stable at the moment.

"Y-yes." Kyungsoo lied slightly stammering over his own tongue as he does so. He didn't want to lie to the other but what choice did he have? He didn't want Jongin to make fun of the childish behavior he was certainly adorning.

"Are you sure because you've been acting strange this past few days? Now that I think about it, this all seemed to have started the day you came in to my office begging me to take you out for Chinese food at the Dragon Palace buffet." Jongin asked eyeing the younger male suspiciously. He inwardly growled. Something had happened to Kyungsoo or someone had said something to him at his business office right under his watch. He smirked, he would find out what had happened one way or another.

"What? Jongin, don't be so silly. I'm fine." Kyungsoo said nervously managing out a reply. He hoped the elder bought his lie but by the expression on the other's handsome features, he did not.

"Don't try to lie to me Kyungsoo because I have many ways of making you talk." Jongin scowled glaring up at the nervous expression Kyungsoo held on his beautiful features. Kyungsoo wondered if he was serious about what he said earlier on but truth be told, he didn't want to ever find out.

"I-I'm n-not lying to you, Jon- aah!" Kyungsoo barely got anything out as he was attacked by Jongin's hands tickling his once secretly sensitive waist. Jongin smirked at his findings. He'd need that little bit of information on the sensitive places on Kyungsoo's body for later.

With a light hearted playful laugh, Kyungsoo fell on top of Jongin. The latter hurrying to catch him in his arms as he's caught off guard. They fall to the sofa in a heap of intertwined limbs, voices stuck inside their throats at their current situation.

Kyungsoo blushed peering down at the other when Jongin reached up a hand to caress the side of his face endearingly before brushing a few strands of his hair off his forehead. It was as if time stopped. Two hearts now merging to beat completely as one.

To Jongin, it seemed like the perfect moment to pull Kyungsoo down gently against his body and kiss him. So he did.

The kiss was soft, not too light or too overly passionate. It was almost perfect in Kyungsoo's opinion but considering the fact that he had never kissed anyone before that was clearly a big understatement. Jongin could teach him about more than just soft feather-light kisses. So much more. Kyungsoo found himself wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck pressing their bodies even closer together.

He gave out a slight moan at the feeling of the other's tongue sliding against his bottom lip asking for entryway inside of his mouth. He had no clue of what he should do next and Jongin caught on to that. He smirked liking the idea that everything he'd eventually do to Kyungsoo and his glorious virginal body would be a collective of all the pregnant male's first times.

"Aah~" Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin bit down on his plump bottom lip causing him to open his mouth from the sly action. Kyungsoo tilted his head back a bit allowing the elder even more access to his mouth.

They both fell deep in to the kiss almost losing themselves, their minds perfectly syncing together. Jongin slid his hands up and down Kyungsoo's petite ticklish waist moving them further down to grope his perky asscheeks in the palms of his long-waiting hands. Kyungsoo whimpered at the feeling melting in to Jongin's strong embrace. Both of them forgetting the conversation they were having earlier as their lips met in open-mouthed kisses, repeatedly, over and over again.

Jongin's tongue was expertly swirling in a playful manner around the younger's own inexperienced one. He slid his hand back up Kyungsoo's soft warm backside slipping them beneath the pregnant male's t-shirt. He rubbed his cold palms against soft skin inwardly groaning at the fact that he had to stop kissing him before things went too far, too soon. 

He forced his lips away from the other's gazing longingly up at him before he sat up moving Kyungsoo's body with his own so that he was seated in between his legs. He smiled lovely at the flustered and confused expression the latter held upon his face. He spied a trickle of dribble at the corner of Kyungsoo's now swollen kiss-strained red lips. He leaned in pecking the saliva away causing the latter to blush an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible.

"Go get yourself ready for tonight, Kyungsoo." Jongin said pressing his forehead against the latter's.  _'He is so perfectly breathtaking when he is simply out of breath.'_  Jongin thought to himself. His mind was reeling at the idea of a breathless pregnant Kyungsoo plaint beneath him spread out against the sheets of his bed in the near future, but not now. It was way too soon, far too soon for that.

"W-why? W-what for?" Kyungsoo stammered out in bewilderment pale cheeks now a flaming rose pink with his natural shade of blush. He still couldn't believe that Jongin had pressed his soft lips against his own taking away his very first kiss when he did so. It all almost felt like a hazy dream. If the latter wasn't still holding on to his waist he would've actually believe that. He ignored his thoughts eyes peering hopefully up at the other.

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo's pure cuteness answering the beautiful pregnant male's perfectly reasonable questions, "Why for Chinese food of course."


	5. -5- The Embrace -5-

Kyungsoo glanced at his appearance in the reflecting glass of the floor-length mirror inside of the bathroom he was currently standing in. His stomach was starting to show. A little bump etched for all to see.

He smiled lifting up the big purple t-shirt he was wearing to bed lightly over his stomach. He placed a hand gently over his bump as a feeling of motherly protectiveness encased his entire being. He had never felt more elated in his life than he did right then.

"You are so beautiful, even more so now that you are starting to show." Jongin's proud voice sounded in the walls of the bathroom causing Kyungsoo to leap in shock at the sound of it. He dropped his t-shirt back down now feeling slightly self-conscious about his body with the other's ever observant eyes locked on his fragile form.

"J-jongin..." Kyungsoo cutely stammered, voice in a whisper, a blush heating up his pale cheeks. He hadn't expected Jongin to be home so early. He was surprised that the latter even knew where he was inside of their huge home.

"Come to bed my love, tonight I want to embrace you." Jongin smiled loving the fact that he had placed the blush decorating Kyungsoo's now red cheeks there.

In a few mere seconds Kyungsoo found himself bared before the other's eyes as Jongin hovered over him, a blush ghosting over Kyungsoo's perfect pale cheeks redder than before. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage almost seemingly wanting to burst from inside of his chest as the elder peered down at him. A lustful darkness clouding his glorious brown eyes.

"J-jongin..." Kyungsoo whimpered out never feeling more weak than he ever had in his entire life. He felt so naked soul wise. His soul felt as if it were being bared before the other to the point that his insecurities and flaws were all seen.

"No Soo, you can rely on me- only me. Just give me- this- us- a chance. Let's give our baby a future with both parents perfectly in sync with another other." Jongin smiled bringing up a hand to cup the latter's soft cheek with the palm of his hand.

Kyungsoo's heart reacted once again when Jongin leaned down connecting their lips together. The kiss was light at first that is until Jongin bit Kyungsoo upon his bottom lip. A gasp left his parted lips allowing the latter access inside of his wet craven.

Jongin explored Kyungsoo's mouth to his heart's content. Their bodies pressed against each other as Kyungsoo immersed his hands in the other's hair with a soft moan or two. He couldn't count anything- couldn't think straight. His mind was completely blank while Jongin's lips found purchase upon his neck trailing burning hot kisses down the side of it.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo screamed when the latter bit down hard at the side of his neck, the sensation making his body go weak beneath him. He felt Jongin painstakingly lick over the newly crafted wound as he held him closer to his own body.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" a familiar voice called out to him and he stirred in his sleep upon the bed. Then he felt a hand softly shove his side finally waking him up from his deep slumber. He sat up in bed rubbing cutely at his eyes, in Jongin's opinion.

Kyungsoo put his hands down trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He blushed a cheery red. His heart beat sped up. What kind of dream was that? Why did he have a dream of that nature with Jongin in it?

"Soo, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep." Jongin grimaced resting a hand against Kyungsoo's forehead in worry. Kyungsoo peered up at him with sleep lush eyes. Jongin was already dressed for work in an expensive custom made Giorgio Armani suit.

"I-I think so. I'm sorry for making you worry over me." Kyungsoo blushed stammering at the concern lacing Jongin's perfect voice.

"Don't mention it. I'll always be here for you- the both of you. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and some food in to your belly." Jongin smiled helping the latter up and out of bed. He led him to the bathroom then left him there to his own devices in order for him not to embarrass him any further than he already had.

Jongin smirked to himself. He knew exactly what Kyungsoo had been dreaming about. That was the whole reason why he had left the other a nice pleasant surprise upon the side of his neck. If he were wake enough to actually see it that is.

He went in to the kitchen were his Personal Chef had prepared a splendid breakfast for the both of them. He sat down at the breakfast nook grabbing the morning paper in his hand reading over it whilst sipping on the black coffee prepared just for him. He didn't notice the arrival of Kyungsoo until the latter was seated beside him.

He gave the other a once over. Kyungsoo was wearing a large black and white graphic t-shirt that hung off one of his shoulder flawlessly showing of his skin as an intended surprise for all to see. He wondered if the latter had noticed it yet. Kyungsoo also wore a nice fitting pair of white skinny jeans on his lower half and black and white Jays upon his feet. All in all, he looked amazing. Gorgeous enough to eat. Oh, how badly Jongin wanted to eat him. Right then.

"Are you going somewhere today, Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked still keeping his eyes trained on Kyungsoo's perfect small frame. He took note that the clothing the latter had chosen covered up his barely noticeable baby bump. Although he wasn't sure if that was intended or not.

"I have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Kang." Kyungsoo smiled rubbing his hand softly over his stomach as he had done in the dream he had.

"What time is it exactly?" Jongin inquired placing the newspaper in his hold back down on the nook.

"11:30. Why do you ask?" Kyungsoo probed picking up the green tea made for him on Jongin's instructions.

"To clear my schedule for this morning because I'm going with you." Jongin simply replied getting up from his seat near the latter. He took his coffee cup with him placing it in the sink.

"Don't be silly, Jongin. You don't have to come with me. Besides that will only back you up in more work." Kyungsoo frowned a hint of a pout beneath it. _'Then I'll be all alone while you're still stuck at work.'_ Kyungsoo thought with his pout coming to the forefront of his frown without his notice.

Jongin chuckled at the cute expression Kyungsoo was making before leaving the latter alone in the kitchen to call his secretary. He cancelled all of his morning plans over the call then gathered up the pregnant male to take him to his doctor's appointment.

They sat inside his new doctor, Dr. Yooeun Kang's office after Kyungsoo was seen by her. They sat in silence as she looked over the paperwork lining her desk. She leaned back in her chair with a smile glossing her pink lips.

"Everything appears to be fine Kyungsoo. You're doing great." Dr. Kang said removing her eyes from the paperwork in front of her.

"Really? That's wonderful, isn't it, Jongin?" Kyungsoo questioned the elder with a beam brightening his eyes, relief filling his worried heart.

"Yes, truly wonderful." Jongin smiled happy that Kyungsoo was happy and very much relieved. So far, things were going great for the pregnant male. Their unborn child was perfectly healthy along with the mother and that was all that mattered to Jongin at the moment.

"Ah, Kyungsoo? Are the two of you sexually active?" Dr. Kang inquired eyeing the now blushing male even more seriously than before.

"W-what!" Kyungsoo exclaimed from shock at what she'd just asked him. Other than the weird dreams he'd been having lately since the latter had first kissed him, the answer was an enormous no.

"I'm just asking because of the lovebite upon your neck. As your doctor, I recommend sexual activity as much as possible if you are to give birth without any complications." Dr. Kang explained her reason behind asking about such a private matter. Kyungsoo instantly inspected his neck and sure enough a lovebite was their standing out red against pale flesh. He glanced at Jongin with a glare but the latter completely ignored him.

"As I've already told you before Dr. Kang, I want a c-section." Kyungsoo hissed, his anger surfacing as he heard the idea of natural birthing come up once again.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo but our hospital does not give c-sections unless their is immense danger to both the mother and the child. If it were up to me I would do as you have asked however the decision is not up to me. Boss's orders, I'm sorry once again, Kyungsoo." Dr. Kang sighed getting an idea of how Kyungsoo was feeling right then. If were up to her, she'd give him the c-section like he wanted but it wasn't, so he'd have to deal with that on his own.

"Thank you Dr. Kang but we'll be leaving now." Jongin said saving the doctor from Kyungsoo's angry outburst that he knew the latter was about to bestow upon her.

He helped the angered pregnant male up from his seat leading him out of Dr. Kang's office. He took him outside of the building were their car waited upon their arrival. He stopped walking once they were in front of the car.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin began as he faced the other grasping his chin gently with the tips of his fingers. He lifted Kyungsoo's head up to gaze in to his pretty anger filled eyes.

"Y-yes." Kyungsoo stuttered with a blush dusting against his pale cheeks finding himself all caught up in the spell Jongin was so easily casting over him. Jongin slid his arms around Kyungsoo's petite waist bringing him closer in his embrace.

Jongin smiled leaning to whisper against Kyungsoo's burning red ear,

"Can I kiss you again?"


	6. -6- The Fluff -6-

A moment of lingering silence floated perfectly over them. The hospital, that the elder forgot to mention that his family owned, was serving as a romantic backdrop for them. Or as close to one as they could possibly get.

Jongin leaned forward resting his forehead against the pregnant male's as they peered deeply in to each other's eyes. A faint blush lushed over Kyungsoo's pale cheeks. Jongin chuckled at the cute nervous expression that the younger made beneath his ever watchful gaze.

He knew that Kyungsoo still couldn't brace himself enough for the impact of the second kiss that they will share so far. Nonetheless, somewhere deep inside of himself, Jongin knew that he could not hold himself back. He just had to kiss him. Now. However Kyungsoo's next choice of words destroyed the sweet moment altogether.

"No! Jongin! Not here!" Kyungsoo blushed a deep red at what the elder had just asked him. Both of his hands raised up to cover his burning cheeks with bewilderment.

"May I ask why?" Jongin asked seemingly amused with the younger's coy behavior.

"Because other people are staring at us!" Kyungsoo exclaimed with embarrassment lacing his voice.

"And that would be a problem... why?" Jongin probed quirking an eyebrow up at the embarrassed pregnant male.

"It makes me feel so embarrassed-" Kyungsoo started before Jongin interrupted him.

"What's so embarrassing for someone to receive the attention that they so rightly deserve before the eyes of others?" Jongin asked thinking in his full opinion that the younger deserved the attentions of others. Even if the latter didn't think so of himself.

"I-I don't deserve anyone's attention-" Kyungsoo began nonetheless Jongin cut him off not liking the downgrading words about himself leaving from the younger's mouth.

"Are you telling me that you don't think that you deserve my undeviating attention on you or our unborn child's attention for that matter?" Jongin asked with an underlining hiss to his voice.

"Yah! Kim Jong In! Don't drag our baby in to this conversation! Besides your attention towards me is unneeded and unnecessary. You don't have to be that affectionate with me. It's not like we're a couple or anything serious like that." Kyungsoo further explained his point of view on people's attention towards him.

"Do you not want to be in a serious relationship with me, Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked on a murmuring breath staring straight in to Kyungsoo's pretty brown eyes whilst he awaited the pregnant male's response.

"It's not that... I-I just don't want to be a burden on you because sometimes when you are busy at work and I'm alone at home, I start thinking things over, and then I feel that I am... a burden to you..." Kyungsoo slightly stammered elaborating more on how he really felt most of the time without the elder always by his side. His head was down glancing at his hands as he nervously played with his fingers. He hoped that Jongin wouldn't find his words foolish or even worse, selfish. They were his true feelings after all.

"Kyungsoo... Soo..." Jongin called on the other feeling the atmosphere of the surrounding air darkly shift from the younger's slightly depressing words. He found that he didn't like that. He didn't want Kyungsoo to feel bad about the way he truly felt inside.

"Y-yes..." Kyungsoo stuttered out a replying whisper gazing back up at the elder.

"You'll never be a burden to me. You do know that, right?" Jongin said giving him a kind smile heating up Kyungsoo's pale cheeks even more. _'If I didn't know it before, I sure do know it now.'_  Kyungsoo thought trying not to further embarrass himself beneath the elder's eyes. He puffed out his cheeks filling them in with air. He didn't like the way he was starting to sound like an emotional rollercoaster and he wasn't even that far along in to his pregnancy just yet.

"Soo, you still didn't answer my previous question. I would like for it to be answered. Right now. Can I kiss you now? Or not?" Jongin started again on the subject that began the whole conversation.

"Yes, Jongin, you may take the time to kiss me now." Kyungsoo nervously beamed releasing the unflattering air from out of his mouth dropping his hands from his face at the same time.

"Then come here and let me kiss you." Jongin said with the quick movement of his plump pink lips.

"O-okay..." Kyungsoo whispered with a blushed dusting his pale cheeks, again. He then allowed the elder to hold him in his arms as he leaned in. A soft touch of lips ensued almost eradicating the younger's poor little fast beating heart.

Jongin smiled holding Kyungsoo's body even tighter against his own as the latter wrapped his arms around his neck for support. This was their official second kiss and Jongin still wondered if he were dreaming of kissing the beautiful young pregnant male in his arms. Reluctantly he pulled away from the younger reaching out a hand to rub at one of his burning cheeks lovingly.

"I think it's about time we head home. You've already been on your feet for far too long for my liking." Jongin stated sweetly while pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo's in a very gentle manner.

"Kim Jong In. How many times do I have to tell you that I will be fine? I am perfectly capable of handling myself." Kyungsoo laughed gazing softly back in the elder's eyes instantly lighting up the atmosphere once again.

"Until you get tired of telling me that. Now let's go. You haven't had anything to eat since this morning." Jongin said taking Kyungsoo's hand in his leading him to the car that will be taking them home. He opened the door for Kyungsoo helping him enter the backseat of the car before sliding in beside him. Once inside, he gave their driver the go ahead to take them home.

When they were home and Kyungsoo had already eaten, showered, and dressed for bed, the younger couldn't help but wonder what the gender of their unborn child would be. Will it be a bouncing baby boy or a cuddling baby girl? In his mind he pondered what they would name their growing baby as Jongin slipped in to bed next to him.

"What's bothering my little Baby Soo, now?" Jongin inquiried once he saw the expression held over Kyungsoo's concentrated face as he thought things over in his mind. He was already in bed but the younger wasn't tired just yet.

"N-nothing." Kyungsoo stammered, half-heartedly blushing at the latest nickname the elder had just governed him with.

"Don't lie to me, Baby Soo. I can tell that something is really bothering you so tell me what it is. I'm here to support you in all aspects of the word. Remember?" Jongin sighed not liking the fact that the younger was still too scared to share his thoughts with him even if they did not make any sense.

"Well- I was- I was wondering about what we should name our baby. I already have a girl's name in mind." Kyungsoo said not really sure of how to began yet somehow he'd managed to get his thoughts out to Jongin.

"And what name might that be?" Jongin asked only because he truly did desire to know of the baby names Kyungsoo had in mind for their unborn child.

"You promise not to laugh at me?" Kyungsoo nervously asked with a cute expression gracing his beautiful face.

"Just tell me, I promise not to laugh at you okay." Jongin chuckled at the petite pregnant male.

"Well, if we have a baby girl, I was thinking of the name, In Hyeon. I know it's stupid but I really like that name." Kyungsoo frowned at the latter but spoke what was currently circling around inside of his mind anyway.

"It's not stupid Soo. It's the perfect name for our little Babydoll." Jongin said reassuringly before commanding the younger to bed, "Now come in to my arms. I want to hold you while we sleep."

"O-okay. Thank you for not laughing at me. Goodnight, Jongin..." Kyungsoo whispered making his way on to Jongin's side of the bed and in to the elder's strong open arms.

"You're welcome, Baby Soo. Goodnight." Jongin smiled wrapping his arm protectively around his tired family. His head above Kyungsoo's as he got settled in for sleep.


	7. -7- The Gender -7-

Kyungsoo sat inside of Jongin's office in the elder's chair behind his desk playing around with items spread over it. It would have been another boring Monday morning, except for the fact that the younger had an appointment with Dr. Kang. He was only three months along. He sweetly smiled at that. Jongin had made him come in to work with him until it was time to head out to her office. Right then the elder was attending a very important meeting of his company's board members that he could not afford to miss.

He boredly clicked his tongue. To him, Jongin's office was so colorless and he did not like the fact that it did not show that the elder is a family man now. He was about to stand up from his position on the chair when the door to the office was opened and an annoyed Jongin stepped inside of the room.

He could tell that something was bothering the elder but he was almost too afraid to ask what that was. After the way his pregnancy hormones had him acting around the elder, he felt that Jongin would blow his stress up at him. Not that he would let Jongin, pregnancy symptoms conveniencely often took a lot of out the expectant fathers.

"Let's go Soo. I don't want you to be late to your appointment." Jongin voiced trying to keep his anger from reaching Kyungsoo but somehow he got the feeling that it had.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave right now." Kyungsoo beamed instantly lightening up the atmosphere of the office setting. Right after they left Jongin's office arriving to his appointed time to see Dr. Kang. Dr. Kang ordered Kyungsoo around while Jongin stayed in the room with him for support.

Kyungsoo laid back upon the table as Dr. Kang had instructed. Jongin sat in a chair by his side. The elder was gently holding his hand. Today they were going to learn the sex of their child because Dr. Kang said with new technology it was easier to do so early on in a patient's pregnancy.

"Kyungsoo can you up your t-shirt little bit for me?" Dr. Kang asked sweetly to him. So on her order, he lifted up his t-shirt showing a flush of pale skin before two pairs of seemingly admiring eyes. He instantly squeezed Jongin's hand when Dr. Kang smeared a clear gel upon his bare stomach. It was cold to the touch even as she placed the ultrasound transducer over his gelled stomach.

Dr. Kang spoke again, "Okay, if I just move this around a little I can just about see that the sex of your child is..."

Kyungsoo gulped down air nervously. He didn't know what to expect. He was afraid of disappointing the other with the gender of their unborn child. Jongin easily took note of his hesitance.

"Wait, Dr. Kang. Maybe learning the baby's gender could wait?" Jongin said keeping her from saying anything further as he eyed a worry looking Kyungsoo.

"B-but J-jongin I thought that you wanted to know of our baby's gender?" Kyungsoo asked him warily with a slight stammer in the beginning.

"Not if you don't. I'm okay with finding out at the end of your pregnancy, if you are." Jongin tried to sincerely explain his decision on the matter.

"No, Dr. Kang, please continue on. We really want to know our child's gender." Kyungsoo said with newfound determination underlying his voice. If Jongin desired to know the gender of their unborn child, who was he to deny him of that right?

"Kyun-" Jongin began but the younger cut him off with a scolding glare.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yes!" Dr. Kang chuckled at first then continued what she had started to say before she had been interrupted, "Congratulations are in order, you are having a beautiful cuddling baby girl!"

"Really!" Kyungsoo exclaimed squeezing Jongin's hand again. This time harder from child-like excitement filling up his entire being.

"Yes, can you see in between her little legs." Dr. Kang asked sharing a part of the expectant mother's excitement.

"Oh my, she's so beautiful!" Kyungsoo beamed eyes happily glued to the screen showcasing their little baby girl.

"Dr. Kang, can we get an ultrasound photo for Kyungsoo to take home with him today?" Jongin asked keeping his eyes focused on a happy and excited Kyungsoo.

"Why of course! Just let me step out the room for a second to go print you one." Dr. Kang instantly replied back to her boss getting the idea of what he was asking her to do. The elder wanted them to be alone.

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Kang." Kyungsoo sincerely beamed back at his doctor.

"Nonsense, the pleasure's all mine." Dr. Kang said with a smile finally leaving the soon to be parents in the room alone.

"Soo baby?" Jongin called out to the dazed mother to be.

"Y-yes..." Kyungsoo whispered, cheeks red from hearing the sweet endearment coming off the elder's lips.

"Why don't we go shopping for our little Babydoll today?" Jongin suggested hoping that the younger would agree to go out with him. Mainly because he needed a small reprieve from work and the simple fact that he wanted to spoil both his daughter and a now very red-faced Kyungsoo, was front and center in his mind.

"B-but d-don't you have to go back to work after this?" Kyungsoo asked becoming slightly tongue-tied at the elder's surprising suggestion.

"I'm the boss Kyungsoo, so if I feel like taking off early today to spend my time with my family, I can." Jongin husked causing the latter's heart to beat even faster inside of chest at his perfect choice of words.

"Okay, I'd love that very much." Kyungsoo finally agreed to what Jongin had suggested just as Dr. Kang returned to the room with an ultrasound in hand.

After that, they left the hospital with the elder taking Kyungsoo to the latest baby boutiques. Super expensive, if Kyungsoo had anything to say about it. However Kyungsoo kept his concern to himself knowing full well what Jongin would say about it.

His eyes excitedly fell on the items listed for baby girls. He stood in the clothing aisle looking through the different Onesies. One that read, 'I love my Appas' instantly clutched at his motheringly heart. It was a pretty pale pink and Kyungsoo wanted to buy it for their baby right then before someone else snatched up.

Jongin on the other hand was busy checking out the bassinets and baby strollers. He wanted their child to have the saftest and latest brands the entire store had to offer. A smile graced his lips when Kyungsoo made his way back over to him. He took note of the baby clothing in his frail hands.

"Jonginnie, I want to buy this one for when we first bring our baby girl home." Kyungsoo pouted rather cutely whilst trying to coax the elder in to buying him what he desired to get for their little Babydoll.

"Are you sure? It's kinda plain, don't you think?" Jongin asked with scepticism hinting in his voice hoping that he hadn't rudely offended the younger even though he knew that he in fact had.

"Yes, Jonginnie. This is the one I want. Please buy for me- for her." Kyungsoo continued pouting ignoring Jongin's offensive words because in the end he had a feeling that he would still manage to get what he wants.

"Fine, but you owe me-" Jongin sighed giving in when Kyungsoo seductively interrupted him. Whether by accident or on purpose, he didn't really care. The latter just looked so enticing in that very moment. Enticing enough to kiss so his eyes fell upon the younger's plump pink sweetheart shaped lips.

"What do you want, Mr. Kim?" Kyungsoo drawled in a cunning manner catching the sight of Jongin's eyes lingering over his lips.

"A simple touch of lips. Right. Now." Jongin said slyly quirking up a perfect eyebrow at the latter.

Kyungsoo scoffed knowing full well that a simple touch of lips is not what the sneaky elder had in mind. Nevertheless Kyungsoo nervously complied to the demand. He outstretched his hands slowly cupping Jongin's strong jaw in his hold pulling his head down to meet his in the middle until their lips were just a breath away.

Jongin chuckled at the fact Kyungsoo would never become used to the idea of them sharing such intimate moments or a gentle touch of lips meeting over time. He wrapped his arms around the blushing Kyungsoo's waist. Once preoccupied bystanders and busy shoppers eyed their sweet little couple-like interaction like the perfect romance film playing before their prying eyes.

Forgetting the world for just a short moment in time, Jongin gently pressed his rough lips against the younger's softer ones. However because of the attraction of many unwanted eyes because of the sly elder, Kyungsoo went home after a long afternoon of shopping with everything his little heart desired for their precious Babydoll. Most definitely so.


	8. -8- The Media -8-

The title of the news flashed across the cover of magazines and on the front page of the local newspaper. It was huge and in black bold letters. _'CEO Kim Jongin of Kim Industries has a new boyfriend!'_

Shock roused upon Kyungsoo's face at what he'd just read. A frown then slowly began creasing his forehead. This was all Jongin's fault! He just had to always kiss or embarrass him in front of the public eye. He was going to kill him. Okay so killing him was going a little bit too far. That didn't mean that he couldn't beat the elder up though.

He turned away from the entertainment stall making his way inside Kim Industries' main building. He was instantly greeted by the staff inside of the lobby. He quickly greeted them back as he made his way to the elevators.

He was just about to press the button to summon an elevator when the doors dinged letting him know that one had finally arrived. The steel doors of the elevator opened and out stepped Jongin looking as handsome as ever. Kyungsoo bemusingly gulped down air at just the sight of him alone.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, just the person I wanted to see today." Jongin smiled at the appearance of the pregnant male standing in front of him.

"I could say the same thing about you, Jongin." Kyungsoo said bringing his frown back against his pretty features.

"I'm guessing that you saw the news?" Jongin asked instantly catching on to what had the latter suddenly so upset.

"No, but I did read most of the headlines at the entertainment stall, ' _boyfriend_ '." Kyungsoo said glaring at the elder making sure to put emphasis on the word boyfriend as he does so.

"It's not a bad title Baby Soo. I think I rather like being claimed as your ever doting boyfriend. So why don't we just go with the flow of things, humm." Jongin smirked causing a red hue to arise upon Kyungsoo's pale-skinned cheeks as he snarkingly embarrassed him even further.

"Sure, _boyfriend_." Kyungsoo agreed with the playful roll of his eyes before speaking once more, "I was kind of wondering if we can go out for sherbets today during your lunch break."

"Why wait until my lunch break? Let's go right now." Jongin grinned back at the still lightly flushed face of the younger male.

"Jongin-" Kyungsoo started with a warning voice but the elder ignored that.

"I don't want to hear it Soo. My work is all done for the day. Now let's go get that sherbet because I have a very good feeling that's what you've been craving for right at this very moment or you wouldn't have brought it up at all." Jongin cut in taking the younger's hand tight in his hold leading him out of the building without another word exchanged between the two of them.

Hours later, Kyungsoo found himself on the living room sofa with a strawberry swirled sherbet in his hand and Jongin's head resting in his lap whilst they watched a romantic comedy quietly together. A movie Kyungsoo had chosen much to the elder's distaste but he allowed it as long as he got to use the younger's lap for his pillow. Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin's cute choice of blackmail running his fingers gently through his boyfriend's soft hair. A light blush dusting his cheeks at the powerful claim the word boyfriend held between them.

While Kyungsoo stared at the huge flat screen of their TV with peaked interest, Jongin gazed up at the younger with the hint of a satisfied smile. The media had brought them to this moment. Sure, he'd have to deal with them before it ever reached his parents unfortunately.

It's not that he was embarrassed or ashamed of his situation with Kyungsoo, he just didn't know how they'd take everything. Considering the fact that he hadn't been on the dating market in years and then shows up in front of the media with a new boyfriend not getting the chance to tell his parents first. He was also thankful that the media had no idea that he perfect little boyfriend was currently three months pregnant with their first born grandchild.

Not that anyone can hide a pregnancy. A Kim baby was bound to show up in less than five months. Though how the world would handle that news was of no concern to him. His parents were another thought altogether. Jongin heavily sighed, they were the highly traditional type.

"Is something bothering you, Jongin? Do you not like the movie? I can put on another one if you-" Kyungsoo asked nervously not sure what was wrong with the elder, beginning signs of panic sounded in his voice and worry stirred within his eyes.

"Calm down Baby Soo. The movie is just fine. You don't have to stop watching it just because of me." Jongin sighed again sitting up, removing his head from the younger's lap in order for him to pull Kyungsoo in, close to his chest.

"Are you sure, Jonginnie? I can change th-" Kyungsoo began once more trying to appease his boyfriend anyway he knew how before he was cut off from saying anything more.

"What did I just say, Do Kyungsoo? Should I kiss you in to understanding me?" Jongin warned reaching out a hand to cup the younger male's chin gazing hard in to Kyungsoo's pretty brown owl-like eyes as he does.

"No, but you should kiss me right now before I embarrass myself even more..." Kyungsoo whispered with his cheeks starting to heat up with his embarrassment.

"We can't have that, now can we, Luv?" Jongin whispered back dipping his head down to meet with Kyungsoo's slightly parted lips. The kiss was soft just like the younger's lithe little body.

Kyungsoo softly sighed against the latter's mouth when Jongin deepened their shared kiss. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck as their tongues danced hastily upon one another. He gasped out in bewilderment when Jongin pulled him on to his lap to completely straddle it.

He tried to steady himself against the elder but it was hard to do when Jongin slipped a hand underneath the soft teal cotton sweater that Kyungsoo wore. Kyungsoo felt the elder's hand pressing against the bare flesh of his waist making him shiver at the cooling contact of skin meeting skin. The blaring TV and actors on the screen were now long forgotten about by this point.

Jongin moved his hand away from his waist before he slowly stood up from the sofa gathering Kyungsoo bridal style in his arms never breaking their shared touch of lips. He carried him to their bedroom hurriedly kicking the door open. He stepped inside if the room making his way over to the bed. At that precise moment they broke off their shared kiss with Jongin placing the younger down upon the bed in a very caring and gentle manner.

Kyungsoo peered up at the elder watching as Jongin removed the t-shirt he'd been wearing from off his well tone muscled torso. His eyes studied every dip and curve of the elder's exquisitely perfect contour, eyes focusing on his hard formed abdomen. Unconsciously, he found himself licking at his bottom lip in nervous anticipation as a light blush slowly decorated his pale cheeks, again.

Then out of nowhere the little bubble of self-consciousness began to crinkle at Kyungsoo's mind. Many thoughts like, _'What if I'm not good enough'_ or _'Would he want me if he knew that I was still a virgin?'_  began to slowly plague him. That was until Jongin climbed on to the bed hovering above him. Kyungsoo harshly gulped down air spreading his legs wide enough to accommodate Jongin's commanding presence in between them.

"Aah~ J-jongin~" He moaned out when Jongin's lips suddenly appeared against the side of his neck nibbling softly at the sensitive flesh there.

Jongin explored the exposed side of Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder with the latter's nails slightly embedding in to the skin of his back as he moaned beneath him. He smiled as he relished in the sight of soft owl eyes fluttering open and close with every whimper leaving from his pretty heart-shaped lips. At that point he had to kiss him again, so he did almost falling back under the enchantment that was Do Kyungsoo when his cellphone began to blare to life. At first he tried to ignore it and put all of his focus upon his pretty little boyfriend but it annoyingly kept ringing interrupting his concentration.

"Jongin, aren't you going to get up to answer your phone?" Kyungsoo asked plopping up on his elbows when Jongin angrily broke off their kiss which had started to heat up just a bit more.

"It seems like I have no choice. Wait for me, Luv. I'll be right back to further educate you in the pleasures of the unknown." Jongin huffed out in annoyance that ended with a smirk once he caught on to the blush now dusting the younger's slightly flushed face for the hundredth time that night.

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin forced himself away from him getting up from the bed to reluctantly leave the room and him behind. He fell back against the bed hearing the dark murmur of his boyfriend's voice speaking in to the phone after he had reluctantly answered it. From the tone sounding in the elder's voice Kyungsoo could tell he'd been shocked by what the other person had dispersed to him.

His gaze stayed locked upon their bedroom with worry instantly filling his mind. He almost jumped out of his skin when Jongin wildly opened the bedroom door, eyes filled with shock and appalled bewilderment before he spoke breaking through the silence,

" _Tomorrow_ , my parents want to meet you..."


	9. -9- The Parents -9-

A nervous bubble swirled inside the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach. He couldn't believe what'd he just been told. Although he knew this meeting with Jongin's parents was inevitable, he was still petrified about having to meet them at all.

He was scared. He didn't know what to think. What if they hated him? Would they accept Jongin's choice in choosing him for his partner? Would they be upset that he was pregnant with their first grandchild outside of marriage?

He was terrified that he almost broke down in tears. That is until Jongin managed to hear the sound of a sniffle coming from the younger. He climbed back on to the bed instantly wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo in a very protective manner.

"Calm down, Baby Soo. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be just fine." Jongin tried to hush Kyungsoo's worries in a soft calming voice.

"How can you say that so easily to me?" Kyungsoo scowled with a pout. A pout that Jongin desired to kiss away from his boyfriend's soft alluring heart-shaped lips.

"Because if I like you with all of your innocent little quirks, I'm sure that my parents will love you as well." Jongin smiled reaching out a hand to slightly caress the side of Kyungsoo's soft-skinned face in a gentle brush of flesh.

"That doesn't make me any less worried about the acceptance of our child-" Kyungsoo pouted placing a hand over his baby bump out of worry and anxious fear.

"Kyungsoo, I don't care if they accept you or the baby-" Jongin began to speak before his boyfriend interrupted him with a scowl.

"WHAT!" Kyungsoo shirked in horror at his boyfriend's harsh callous sounding words, a displeased frown marring his beautiful features as he slowly removed his hand from off his protruding belly.

"Just let me finish." Jongin sighed already knowing that the younger had jumped to false conclusions at his actual innocent words.

"I don't know if I like where this conversation is going." Kyungsoo grimaced outstretching his hand to overlap with the one Jongin had placed against the side of his face.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin huffed in a whiney voice pressing his forehead against the latter's.

"Fine." Kyungsoo sniffled gazing up at his boyfriend with a soft sigh.

"The both of you matter more to me than my parents' unneeded and unnecessary opinions. I wouldn't trade our little mixup in the beginning for the entire world and I'm sure they'll be able to understand that as well." Jongin explained cupping underneath Kyungsoo's chin to graze their lips in a soft chaste kiss.

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked once their lips had parted.

"Do I give you any reason to ever doubt me?" Jongin probed with a raised eyebrow questioningly.

"N-no, I'm sorry Jongin. I-I'm just so afraid of what other people think of me." Kyungsoo sighed solemnly clutching on to the elder for stability and mental support.

"Don't be, because your eyes should only be focused on me. What do you say about a little bit of carnal distraction?" Jongin said with a lop-sided smirk, eyes blazing with instant desire for his cute innocent little boyfriend.

"I'd say, shut up you pervert!" Kyungsoo exclaimed with a beautiful joyous laugh happily wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck.

Jongin gave a cheeky grin before saying anything more, "But Baby Soo, I'm your pervert!"

A day later, Kyungsoo found himself standing in front of a huge mansion nervously holding on to Jongin's hand. The elder had a hand placed at the nape of his back rubbing soothing circles upon it for a show of moral support. Gulping down his fears, Kyungsoo allowed his boyfriend to lead him inside.

They were instantly greeted by a butler and maid before being led to the living room of the home. Jongin's parents stood up from their seats on their living sofa at their arrival to greet them properly. They smacked the back of their son's head with a mock frown then joyously hugged Kyungsoo like he had always been apart of their family.

Kyungsoo sweetly smiled back at them when they released him from their embrace as Jongin led him to a sofa helping him carefully sit down. He could feel his boyfriend eyes on him as his parents grinned at their son's polite behavior towards the younger male. After that Jongin sat down next to him clasping his small hand in his much larger one very comforting way.

"Jongin, darling, why didn't you tell us that you have such a beautiful _boyfriend_?" Mrs. Kim started off the expectant questioning much to Jongin's surprise. He thought for sure that his father would ask him a question first.

"Well, the fact is that our relationship is still rather new and I didn't want to scare him with the idea of already meeting my folks." Jongin said beginning to explain his decision of not telling them about Kyungsoo as much as he could without upsetting them all.

He inwardly sighed. They had only just started dating a day prior thanks to the prying media. Really, he truly thanks them for his newfound intimate leveled relationship with Kyungsoo but they don't need to know that. Now do they?

"Now Jongin, that's just nonsense your sprouting. Kyungsoo darling?" Mrs. Kim said scoldingly to her son then she sweetly adressed the nervous bubble that was Kyungsoo.

"Y-yes, _Ma'am_ -" Kyungsoo replied voice waving with his cute shyness.

"Kyungsoo,  _Sweetie_  just call me Ommani." Mrs. Kim ordered with a gleaming smile. He could see the charming CEO through her smile. He hoped that his daughter resemble some of her grandmother's beautiful features.

"Of course, _O-ommani_." Kyungsoo retorted nervously, angst slowly creeping in to the pit of his rounding belly. He felt odd calling another woman mother when he was about to become one himself.

"My goddess, you are just too adorable. Isn't that right, _Yeobo_?" Mrs. Kim praised him before reaching out to her silent but highly observant husband wanting his input in to the conversation they were having.

"Yes, so _perfect_ for our inconsiderate son." Mr. Kim began eyes hovering over Kyungsoo's slightly protruding stomach before he asked a question that almost made the younger lose his tongue, "Kyungsoo, how far along are you?"

"F-far a-long-g?" Kyungsoo stammered over his own tongue almost biting down on it out of shock. He had not expected Jongin's father to ask him that. He began to panic on the inside. He had no idea of what he's supposed to say to him. He was completely and utterly mortified.

"Yes, with your _pregnancy_." Mr. Kim added on to his question watching as the younger instinctively placed the palm of his right hand upon his stomach in a expectant mother's protective stance. That act alone was all he needed to know that Kyungsoo was pregnant with their future grandchild. Still, he wanted to hear the truth coming straight from the boy's own mouth.

"Appa!" Jongin hissed trying to disrupt his father's line of questioning but Kyungsoo squeeze motioning that he'd be okay answering his question.

"Kim. Jong. In. I am speaking to Kyungsoo, not you, so speak when you are spoken to." Mr. Kim reprimanded his son before returning his focus back upon Kyungsoo.

"T-three months..." was the last thing Kyungsoo whispered with shame crawling up the back of his spine slowly.

"Oh, thank the heavens above! We thought we would never have any grandchildren from this heartbreaker of a son of ours. I'm so happy right now, I don't even know what to do with myself." Mrs. Kim beamed excitedly. She couldn't wait for a little baby Jonginnie to born in to their family.

It had been a close call for them. Especially since Jongin hadn't been looking to get married. They thought they'd never be grandparents but thanks to the beautiful Kyungsoo all that was about to change and they couldn't be more pleased and proud.

"I know what the next step that we need to take is." Mr. Kim said with a creepy grin plastered against his lips as he spoke.

"Well, Yeobo, what is it?" Mrs. Kim enquired with a raised eyebrow gazing at her husband in a questioning manner.

"A wedding." was the only thing Mr. Kim said.

"Whose wedding and how is that related to the situation at hand, Appa?" Jongin questioned his father almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, it relates because the both of you are getting married in a month from now." was the last thing Jongin's father said before they had left the mansion and rushed home.

Kyungsoo had fallen ill at the news getting the elder the perfect excuse to check them out of crazy town. However no matter which way Jongin spinned the die, the outcome was all the same. They were getting married. When his father was determined about something important, his wishes are very hard to ignore.

By this point in the night, Kyungsoo was now resting peacefully inside of their bedroom. Jongin was in the living room at his laptop trying to catch up on his work as he thought things over. He knew that Kyungsoo was worried.

For the lack of a better word, Kyungsoo was wary of their future together. Maybe his parents decision was right. The younger would no longer fear losing him anymore if they were to sign papers stating a legal and binding union between the two of them.

The tired and weary CEO rubbed annoyingly at his hair with a frustrated sigh. He couldn't understand why their lives were so complicated already. It was just so frustrating to think about all the time.

Jongin closed the lid of his laptop to begin putting his things away. He was beyond tired and he did not feel like dealing with anything having to associate with the word marriage for right now. He would deal with all of that at a later date.

After his stuff had been placed away, he stood up stretching his body out before heading straight for their shared bedroom. He got ready for bed sneaking under the covers in order to protectively wrap his arms around his sleeping boyfriend. A few minutes later he had managed to finally fall in to sleep.


	10. -10- The Marriage -10-

Unfortunately for Jongin, a later date came way too soon. The elder woke up holding Kyungsoo close to his body, his head resting perfectly upon his chest as he still slept. The light of their bedroom illuminating in his eyes, although he could remember himself turning off the light when they were just about to fall asleep.

In irritation and annoyance, Jongin slowly slid the still sleeping pregnant male from out of his embrace. He sat up in bed to find that they were not in their bedroom alone. Initial shock coursed through his mind at that realization.

"U-umma? H-how did you get in here?" Jongin asked his mother voice full of bewilderment at the sight of her in their bedroom.

Sure, they had stayed at his parents mansion for the weekend but that was only because his mother had begged them to do it. Of course it was Kyungsoo's choice to indulge her for once. His poor kindhearted fiancé. He didn't even know how his mother already proudly had him wrapped around her fingers.

"I'm your mother Kim Jong In. Now get out of that bed right now. We still have a lot of things to do today!" Mrs. Kim said glaring at her son.

"Umma what in the world are you talking about this early in the morning?" Jongin groaned running a head through his messy bed hair in slight annoyance. More like actual confusion since his mother wasn't making any actual sense to him.

"Yah! Ignorant boy! Your wedding day of course! Now hurry up! I don't want you waking Kyungsoo up until I say it's time for him to do so and get dressed." Mrs. Kim ordered her son around like a fierce Queen not meant to be reakoned with.

"W-wait, Umma! You can't be serious right now?" Jongin retorted realizing that his mother really meant business. Sure, he knew a month had already passed by for them. He just didn't think their wedding day would be right at that mark just yet.

He had hoped they would have a little time to wrap their heads around the idea if getting married first. Nonetheless, he should've known better with the kind of mother he has. A hard busy body. That's the kind of mother he undoubtfully has.

"I'm afraid, my boy, that she is. No use in arguing with her once she's got her mind set on something. Come on, get out of bed and join me for breakfast before she drags you away to start the wedding preparations." Jongin's father said butting in after walking in to the bedroom after hearing the ongoing conversation from the hallway.

"Right." Jongin sighed as he heard people inside of his home getting the wedding preparations together for the barely engaged couple. The wedding was to be held here at their grand estate.

"That's the spirit! My gosh it all seemed yesterday that I was changing his diapers." Mrs. Kim gushed when Jongin got carefully out of bed in in order to keep from waking his sleeping and very much pregnant fiancé up.

"U-umma!" Jongin scowled with red ears at his mother's very embarrassing words and his father's cheerful laughter. Yes, this was going to be a very long day. He could just feel it.

"Sorry?" Mrs. Kim cheekily apologized to her son while he left the confines of the bedroom with his father before walking up to the bed. She sat down next to Kyungsoo's still peacefully sleeping form reaching out to swipe the fringe of hair away from his pretty owl like eyes.

Mrs. Kim had always wanted a daughter but after Jongin was born she could never conceive again. Not that she was unhappy with the babe she's been given or anything. To her, Jongin was just one part of her entire world. His father another part but now Kyungsoo and their unborn grandchild completed that world as well.

She beamed down at Kyungsoo, her soon to be son-in-law, with great pride. He would become the daughter she'd never had and she'd spoil both him and her grandchild still baking in his oven with so much of her undying love and attention. Even if Jongin got mad or upset with her for doing so.

The young pregnant male moved around in his sleep seeking out his fiancé's warm body heat only to be disappointed at his results of finding no one lying beside him any longer. He scrunched up his forehead in his sleep unhappily, finally opening his eyes to find Mrs. Kim staring back at him. He blushed a pretty embarrassed pink tinge at the realization that she'd probably mosr likely seen his embarrassing sleeping habits.

"O-ommani, g-good morning." Kyungsoo stammered over his tongue in a very cute manner, cheeks red with his embarrassment.

"Oh, Kyungsoo darling you're so cute. I could just pinch your blushing cheeks!" Mr. Kim praised his cuteness gushing proudly over her soon to be son-in-law.

"Please don't. Um, Ommani what brings you to our home today?" Kyungsoo asked with the cute tilt of his head in confusion at the sight of Jongin's mother considering the fact the elder did not tell him that she was coming over. If he had, he would've prepared for her arrival in a way better manner.

"Our home? I love the sound of that. Anyways, it has already been an entire month. Why else would we come over to see you and my stubborn son?" Mrs. Kim laughed loving the change of expressions and displays of emotion on Kyungsoo's confused face.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I should get out of bed now-" Kyungsoo started to reply back to her as he tried to get off the bed by his lonesome but she cut off the rest of his words with her own.

"Wait, Kyungsoo! Let me help you, you should be more mindful now that you are actually showing your pregnancy. We don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby, now do we?" Mrs. Kim said slightly scolding the pregnant male whilst she helped him out of bed and safely to the bathroom.

"No, I guess not. Thank you so very much for your help, Ommani. Your compassion is so endearing to me." Kyungsoo beamed sweetly causing his future mother-in-law to return his smile because of how bright and infectious it was.

"No problem, Sweetie. You are apart of this family after all." Mrs. Kim happily responded back to him.

"Come, let's get you in to the tub. Your assistants for the wedding will be here to help you in thirty minutes so take that much needed time to relax while I go check on Jongin." Mrs. Kim said as she led Kyungsoo in to the bathroom after she opened the door for them to enter it. She helped him take a seat on the top of the toilette lid while she prepared his bath water.

Kyungsoo smiled endearingly at her while she did everything in her power to make him feel comfortable and relaxed. He placed a hand on top of his protruding stomach getting the jest of a mother's love. Mrs. Kim came back over to him helping him undress before he got in to the tub then she left him alone to bathe.

Kyungsoo immersed himself in the warmth the water possessed with a graceful smile. It was finally happening. He was going to marry Jongin. Thinking on his stubborn fiancé, he wondered what the elder's mother could be putting him through right at that exact moment.

In the meantime, Jongin sulked like an upset child because he had not seen his fiancé since earlier that morning. Plus his mother had him setting up for his own wedding with his father before he was allowed the chance to wash and get pampered and premed for the actually marital act. He was dressed in all black but not in the traditional wedding sense. This was an untraditional union of sorts, but a happy one.

For their wedding attire his mother had for them to wear black and white leather jackets and jeans. Something about the fact that she was tired of seeing her son in suits all day. Besides their chosen attire would be the talk of the media for a while. He sighed deeply at her exact words. What was he going to do with her? Especially with her first born grandchild on the way? Heavens help them!

After a while, all of their guests of family members, close friends, and business associates had arrived. Not to forget about the few news reporters and journalists Jongin's mother had invited to the wedding as well. Both the 'bride' and the groom were ready for their first big moment together. The second big moment will be the birth of their first child.

The moment had finally arrived, Jongin found himself waiting at the alter standing in front of his father's bestfriend who will officiate their marriage ceremony. He peered down the aisle just as their guests had. The music for the 'bride' started up and every rose from their seats to stand just as the 'bride' appeared at the beginning of the walkway.

Kim Jong In was in awe as his bride dawn in all white began walking down the aisle towards him. He was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen, glowing like woodland nymph. His woodland nymph. He could barely contain the joy he felt once Kyungsoo was standing in front of him. He took his hand in his as they stood side by side before their officiate and their wedding guests all sat back down.

Kyungsoo beamed a cheerful smile at his fiancé as they were being read the marital rites in order for them to be wed. He had never been more content in his life than he was with Jongin right by his side- their side. A hand easily sliding up to encase his soft protruding stomach over the white t-shirt he wore. Yes, he can definitely see a beauteous future together for the three of them.

A joyous burst of love surrounded them once they were united as a married couple. Everyone came up to them to congratulate them. Cameras flashed brightly around the room capturing every little detail but no one paid any attention to that. Especially when Jongin lifted his 'bride' up in to the safety of his arms and kissed him like he'd never see him ever again in this life.

I guess that's what love does to a person; knock them right off their feet before they can even realize that they are about to hit the ground.


	11. -11- The Honeymoon -11-

Kyungsoo bubbled with excitement as his husband sighed for the ninth time that night. Kyungsoo knew that the elder wanted them to be alone together already for their honeymoon romance that he had perfectly planned out for them. However the elder's mother was dead set on introducing Kyungsoo as her new son-in-law to all their reception guests. Some of which could not make it to actual their wedding ceremony.

Kyungsoo felt bad for him but what could he do against the woman who so easily took him in to their family out of the kindness of her heart? Nothing that's what. Absolutely nothing! So he spent most of his time with his mother-in-law at their wedding reception whilst his newly acquired husband sulked and moped miserablely at their table about it.

By the night's end, he was happy to get away from their guests and be left alone with his husband no matter how nervous the idea actually made him. He met Jongin by the door with the elder taking his hand in his own leading them out of the building as everyone threw black and white confetti at their departure.

They got in to an awaiting limousine that drove them straight to their honeymoon destination. Which was an expensive five star hotel that Kyungsoo said he'd always dreamt about going to as a child. When they finally had arrived there, he had wept out of shock at Jongin's remembrance of that. He happily beamed with childish excitement as Jongin registered them in to the hotel under their reservation.

The elder led him to their large honeymoon suite. Using the key card, he unlocked the door allowing the beaming pregnant 'bride' to step inside of the room ahead of him. Closing the door after his entry, Jongin gently shifted Kyungsoo in to his arms.

He hovered above his 'bride' peering down in to those innocent eyes, his own showcasing the love he held for the younger male inside of them. He gave him a gentle peck on the lips before they quickly parted ways in order for the younger to take a much needed shower. He sat down upon the bed waiting for their alone time to start, being separated from the younger all night at their wedding reception by his happy overexcited mother.

When he had first saw Kyungsoo walking down the aisle to him, he had been entranced, enchanted, completely captivated, and spellbound by him. He still was. He still could not wrap his head around the fact that they were joined in the union of marriage and that the younger was all his to love and appreciate for the rest of his life. Not forgetting the fact that Kyungsoo's protruding stomach safely harbored their unborn child.

He hoped that their little buddle of joy took after Kyungsoo in every way possible. In his eyes, she would be a perfect little baby Kyungsoo that he would also love and adore with all of his heart. He was just that perfect to him no matter what the younger had to say to that notion.

He loved Kyungsoo so very much and looking back on the beginning of their lives together, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. A small smiled warmed his lips and brightened eyes when Kyungsoo made his way out of the huge hotel bathroom. He was wearing a white silk crafted nightrobe to bed as he was drying his wet hair attentively with a small fluffy white cotton made towel.

Kyungsoo sweetly smiled in return when the elder opened his long arms out beckoning him to come to his awaiting embrace. Kyungsoo obediently walked over to him standing in between his parted legs staring down at him with another sweet smile dancing across his soft heart-shaped lips. 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo against his chest resting his face on his head loving the sweet scent enveloping his nostrils from the pregnant male's soft hair. He chuckled when the younger reluctantly or more like nervously wrapped his arms around his waist snuggling deeper in the warmth that his body provided him with.

That's when on a sigh or fear alone, Kyungsoo pulled his head away from his glancing up at him locking their gazes together in a tight manner before he said anything,

"J-jongin... I'm a virgin..."

Literally surprise bit at that, Jongin gazed lovingly at Kyungsoo as the latter looked away from him with a red face full of embarrassment. He was confounded by what Kyungsoo had just told him but as he thought on it more, a smirk smeared against his lips. Doesn't every man wish for their 'bride' to be untouched and unclaimed by another man and he was lucky enough to be a guy in that current position.

"Jongin, say something... anything..." Kyungsoo begged him on a soft whisper.

"Do not be embarrassed or ashamed of your chastity, Soo." Jongin chuckled warmly at the cute concerned expression Kyungsoo's beautiful porcelain face held when he finally glanced back at him.

"You're not angry that I kept this away from you?" Kyungsoo asked with worry dripping from the depths of his soft voice.

"I had no reason to know of your private information before our marriage so why would I be angry at the love of my life when he has chosen me to hold-heartedly have the gift of his virtue?" Jongin explained touching a gentle hand against the side of his 'bride's' face caressing the soft embarrassment ridden skin of his right cheek.

"Oh, Jongin, I'm so very happy that you said that! Please~ please make me all yours tonight because I don't think that I can wait any longer to say that you are mine as well~" Kyungsoo sighed on a beg drifting softly from his parted lips as he reached up and laced his hand with the one Jongin already had on the side of his face.

"With all the pleasure in this world and within my very being, my love. Besides I don't think that your pregnancy hormones would allow us to wait anymore anyways." Jongin chuckled back to him with cheerful yet teasing laughter and with a pouting Kyungsoo lightly slapping the back of his head because of what he had just said to him.

The elder flipped their positions pressing Kyungsoo pliantly under him. He leaned down closing the distance in between their lips softly brushing Kyungsoo's with his own pair in a slightly teasing manner. Then all at once, he kissed him.

Kyungsoo gasped threading his small fingers through his husband's soft hair. He gasped again when Jongin's now freely roaming hand found the tie to his robe easily pulling it apart. He felt a rush of air raise on to his face as his husband's eyes gingerly raked over his naked form.

In Jongin's eyes, he was beyond the word perfection or its word's meaning. Kyungsoo looked so beautiful carrying their unborn child inside of him. He felt his heart glower proudly at the sight. He was his. Like he would be for the rest of their lives. He would take his time ingraining that fact inside of Kyungsoo's head through the course of their marriage until he got it. Time and time again.

Jongin forced himself away from the sweetness that was Kyungsoo's lips. He got off the bed in order to remove his own clothes. Once out of them, he spoke in a gentle whisper to the nervously fidgeting Kyungsoo,

"Look at me."

When Kyungsoo did, his hands travelled the length of his husband's fully exposed body. Just as Jongin's fingers lightly ghosted over Kyungsoo's four month high baby bump protruding from the pregnant male's once flat stomach. Then he stopped them at the equipment between the elder man's legs. He gasped at the size of him. He was big. So very big.

Kyungsoo inwardly mewled at the thought of Jongin's hugely engorged sex entering his body and found that he was terrified at the aspect of it. He knew it would hurt. Everyone knew the first time would. Yet Kyungsoo still desired to be claimed by him. He craved it. His body ached for it as his heat pulsated, leaking warm slick from his core.

At such a reaction, Jongin almost could not hold himself back. He slid his fingers to his 'Bride's' heat softly caressing the puckered entrance before he slipped a finger inside of him. He groaned at the sensation of Kyungsoo's core squeezing and sucking his finger deep in to it. At that, he began moving his finger inside of him adding two more of his fingers afterwards in order to make sure that he'd safely stretched Kyungsoo for their marital joining.

He removed his fingers now covered in Kyungsoo's slick from his 'Bride's' virgin core. Then he aligned his erection with Kyungsoo's heat rubbing the bulbous head in a circler motion against the rim before slowly gliding in. Kyungsoo scream at the pain of the stretch feeling the other's penis reach to the hilt within him. He was bleeding but that was to be expected for never using that part of himself before.

Jongin sat there for a moment or two waiting for Kyungsoo's approval to begin moving. The younger gave the go ahead after a fee seconds of adjusting to the girth inside of him, the elder of the two was all to relieved for it. Slowly with painstaking movements, Jongin began to move inside of him- thrusting his hips in a slow rhythm. He kept- tried to keep a slow steady pace but Kyungsoo's moans and whimpers of pleasured pain made him completely lose his mind.

He began picking up his pace as Kyungsoo mewled and whined beneath him. He rotated his hips trying to seek out Kyungsoo's prostate as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck and back in a tight manner. He knew that Kyungsoo was in pain and he wanted to make it feel nonexistent, their communication almost heaven sent as they joined. When he found his 'Bride's' special place within, he pressed on it repeatedly until Kyungsoo couldn't talk properly anymore.

That's when Kyungsoo cried out at the strange sensation coursing through him. He can't understand what is going on with his own body. He had never felt like this before. He's just feels so completely overheated yet so very other worldly.

That's exactly when it happened- he came hard, mouth gaped open from the shock of his first orgasm, cum covering his lower half. Without his realization, Kyungsoo's core tightened around his husband's erection inside of him helping the elder to his very own end.

Jongin expelled his semen within him with a muttered curse. He rocked hips a bit more riding out his orgasm before he pulled out of him. The elder male fell to his 'Bride's' side pulling him in to his embrace covering them both up with the duvet on the bed.

He could hear soft airy snores coming from Kyungsoo but that was to be expected from the young pregnant male after he'd been thoroughly exhausted from their joining. So with a chuckle of pure amusement, Jongin pressed a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo's foreword before drifting off to sleep himself muttering a soft 'I love you' underneath his breath as he does.


End file.
